Twisted Metal Creepypasta
Some may remember a game called Twisted Metal: Black. It was actually an amazing game, with characters such as Sweet Tooth the Clown(His real name is Needles Kane but I call him that as it's his vehicle name), Preacher the Hypocritical Evangelist, John Doe the man with a mysterious past and many other characters. The winner of the tournament where they kill each other in cars gets a single wish, but be careful what you wish for as Calypso for twist that wish up. Now, I decided to go to the old CEX and found a copy of TM: Black for £2. In a town that has problems with crime and arson. I once witnessed security holding a very angry robber at the jewellery store in the mall. When I went home(which is in a town that shifted from normal to concrete and horrible to normal again, after the bakery reopened and new shops opened). I decided to go up to my bedroom and put the disc in the PS2. The first thing I noticed was that on the menu, Sweet Tooth's fake clown eye that covers his right eye was open. Exposing vein and muscle. Although It made me nauseous. I dissed it off as it was probably a special title screen. At character select though, I saw characters actually based on people I know. including the Vicar who married my aunt and uncle, my parents, my best friend who is good in Banger Racing, and a British Le Mans driver who lives in my town. I was shocked, but continued on regardless, selecting the vicar as he was my favourite in the original game. Chapter 1: Gloucester Town. The first level was the town where my late grandparents and aunt and uncle lived, the layout was exactly correct, even where my grandparents old garage and the co-op supermarket was. Even the nearby air base was there. I was scared, but played on regardless, the first thing I did was shoot the C-17 Globemaster taking off on the runway, which crashed into a nearby hangar. I checked it and it unlocked a character based on my dad. I decided to drive to my Uncle's house and destroy it for a bit of fun, but as soon as I destroyed the garage, a surprise waited for me. A character on a motorcycle appeared, who was based on his fiancee's late husband. Even more disturbed, I shot all the cars in the level and won. It then said I could choose between two levels, Pagham or Margate. I chose Pagham because that was a small seaside town I went on holiday to. With a great beach and arcade. I loved it. Chapter 2: Pagham. I Started at the beach, and decided to destroy the shopping district for fun, then smash into the fish and chip stand. I was dealing with a character who was based on my dad's gliding club leader. He was in a glider type craft that had thrusters and launched missiles and machine guns, I managed to destroy him by using the tactic to destroy warhawk in the original, firing at several tankers located on the beach, which destroyed the glider. Which crashed into a hidden trench on the beach. A character based on my great uncle in a fast tank like machine appeared, which was disturbing. The character even spoke, saying he wanted payback for the Normandy landings. I destroyed him. Then went to the site of Pagham on Parade, and ended up destroying the Queen's car. I was disturbed at my accidental treachery of my country, but regardless continued on, after destroying five more opponents. And won. Chapter 3: MK. It said that the next town would be Milton Keynes, I was rather disturbed as it was getting closer and closer to my hometown, which I inevitably knew would be the final level in the game. It started at the MK Dons stadium, where I encountered Minion, who now had Sweet Tooth's colour scheme. He was rather scary, as he started circling the stadium and I had to destroy the fuel tanks on his massive Tanker, after destroying the tanks, I lured him onto a ramp near one of the stadium lights and he hit it, exploding, the debris hit my car and the screen went black. I heard the vicar talk about how he regrets destroying a town near him, which I knew was the first town in the game. After that, I decided to drive into the mall, Centre: MK. In Centre:MK I ended up destroying the Sushi restaurant which I liked, then decided to take the battle to the outdoors where I destroyed starbucks and then the Quiznos sandwich shop. I destroyed a new version of Twister which was based on the Red Bull F1 Team nearby, who still had the tornado ability. I Started throwing suicide bombers with dynamite on them. Who destroyed the tornado and turned the tornado into fire. Which destroyed several cars nearby. After this, the level select came up and showed my hometown's name. Which I knew would be big. Chapter 4: My Hometown. The first thing I noticed about my hometown was that it was rainy, and was the old concrete horrible version of the town I live in. With the F1 Team being Honda. The Off-License shut, The old shut Bakery and the Diner. Warhawk was there, waiting for me. He started carpet bombing the area, destroying several buildings in the progress. I started firing missiles, and he started calling for fast Twister like Honda F1 Cars. The Twister was more powerful because Calypso probably worded the slogan literally like he usually words his wishes. The slogan was''earth dreams.So the car's twister ability was more powerful. After destroying Warhawk, I had to destroy 10 armed emergency services vehicles in the nearby village, which also included an armed post office truck. I destroyed all of them. It then cut to Calypso inside the town hall. He wanted to grant me a single wish. But I did not want to as I knew what was going to happen. ''Come on Robert, please give me a wish, i'm not going to kill you or anything. I could not trust him. Strangely, there was a gun on the floor. I was able to pick it up. My uncle's spirit came in and said to me to kill the bastard. I shot him. And then smashed his skull in with bloody results. The credits with the song Paint it Black ''by The Rolling Stones came on, the thing that horrified me the most was all the credits were of people I knew. People who I met, People I know who died. After the game, I decided to keep the disc intact and ring up Sony, They said that the creator actually lived in the area I lived in, and was actually a close relative of my dad, who went to many of the locations I went to. The creator's name was Michael Richardson, and created the game because he had a type of schizophrenia which made him believe that his family were going to be killed in a war and that relatives of his friend's families would kill him. He also personally knew me, and thought I could end this so called''War''of his. He was crazy, I searched on his computer and found he personally stalked me through the towns I lived in and went to. He was so paranoid he decided to get a knife and commited seppuku. Which is the Japanese act of stabbing your intestine with a katana. I went to his house and talked to his mother who actually seemed very upset. I was furious that he was stalking me and decided to go to the lake near me, I was in the situation the guy with his Haunted Godzilla cartridge did, I decided to smash the disc up and throw it in the lake in anger. Disgusted at how this game and it's''Creator''stalked me. I had five remaining shards of the disc, Stumped with what to do. I decided to go to the war memorial in the town my great uncle lived, and put all of them there, for him. Somewhere, someplace, I hear his voice saying.''You did it son, I just wished I could kill him. And I felt that his statue was smiling at me.